Dark Running
by SCWritings
Summary: What happens when the Bellas are thrust into a whole new world, and secrets come out? Bechloe, and Staubrey. AU zombie apocalypse. Rated M for horror, gore, and occasional smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction about Bechloe, so feedback is greatly encouraged. I do not currently have a beta, so I am looking for one. If there are any suggestions, do not hesitate to PM me. R&R for me(: Thank you, and I really hope you enjoy. Rated M for horror, violence, language, and occasional smut in later chapters. AU zombie apocalypse. (Also looking for a person to make a cover, since I'm not a graphic designer person. Thanks!) **

**Beca's P.O.V.**

It's been so long… Its like I don't know what life is supposed to be like without all of these deadies walking around, eating people and making more of them. There is a story to how all of this happened and so why don't I just take you back so you can see for yourself...

**Flashback 6 years ago**

I was in college. Barden University. Funny how I don't remember the names of the people I knew who died, but I do remember the name of my old college.

Anyway, it was right before summer had started that everything happened. We had just won the ICCA Championship, and we were all on our way back to Barden. I remember that all of the Bellas were in our bus, and I had let Jesse come along because I had kissed him after we won. To this day, I really don't know why I kissed Jesse. I didn't even have feelings for him like that. It wasn't what was supposed to happen.

As we were driving back to Barden, I looked around at our team. Fat Amy was driving, Cynthia Rose was sitting with Denise, seeming to be in an intense conversation, Lilly was reading some kind of torturing methods book, Stacie was playing with her nails, Jesse was sitting next to me, trying to get me to cuddle up to him, and then my eyes landed on Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey was grinning from ear-to-ear talking Chloe's ear off, but Chloe seemed to be pretty out of it.

All of the sudden, as I was staring at Chloe, her eyes snapped up to mine and I couldn't do anything but stare into her eyes. It seemed like only seconds had passed by when the bus lurched to an abrupt stop, throwing a lot of us against the seat in front of us.

"What the actual fuck, Amy!?" I screamed as soon as my head stopped spinning.

"I'm sorry, someone just ran in front of the bus! I think I ran over the little fucker!" Amy responded, rubbing her forehead where it hit the steering wheel.

"ACA-SCUSE ME?!" Aubrey shouts from the back of the bus.

"Guys, calm down. Let me go check it out, okay?" Jesse calmly states from next to me.

"Oh, my hero." Chloe mumbles deadpanned from next to Aubrey. I shoot her a look and she glares back at me. _The fuck did I do to her?_ I think to myself.

Jesse starts to get up and he tells Amy to open the door. The Bellas, save for Chloe, run up to the window to watch Jesse's movements. Cynthia Rose manages to pull down one of the windows so we can hear what Jesse is saying.

"I don't see anything! Are you sure you hit something?!" Jesse shouts to Amy.

"No, the dent in the bumper is from a fly! Yes, I'm sure you fucking idiot!" Amy yells back.

Jesse walks around the bus, searching for any type of creature that could have caused so much commotion on the bus. As Jesse walks in front of the bus, he looks at Amy through the windshield and yells that he can't find anything.

"I know I hit something…" Amy mutters.

"Maybe it's under the bus?" Stacie whispers from behind me.

"Jesse, check under the bus!" Amy yells down to him.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to look under there!"

"Oh, just do it! It's not like it's going to kill you!"

Jesse starts to bend down and as he does his eyes-widen and he starts to back up very slowly. As he does, we all stare in shock as a figure starts crawling out from under the bus, slowly heading from Jesse. He looks at me, and then the figure advancing on him, knowing that it's in between him and the bus.

"Jesse, run!" I scream.

The figure whips around to face us, and now I understand why Jesse looked so scared. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. The eyes were completely whited out, and there were small sores all over its face, almost like bloody boils.

Jesse starts to run towards the door of the bus while to creature was looking at all of us. As soon as Jesse started to run, it heard his foot falls, and turned its attention back to Jesse, showing incredible speed, it ran to Jesse, tackling him and it looked like it was trying to… Kiss him? No… Eat him. Jesse starts to scream, and I turn my body towards the door, intending to go out and help Jesse. I take one step and then I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, and pull me back, falling on top of the person restraining me.

Through strained breaths I hear what sounds like Aubrey yelling to Amy, "C-Close the door! Drive, Amy! D-Drive!"

"No! We can't leave him!" I scream, trying to get out of Aubrey's arms, but she remains tight. I hear the door close, and realize then that I can't hear Jesse screaming anymore.

The bus starts up and I feel a bump while Amy yells, "TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!"

I feel the arms around me relax, and I spring to my feet, resulting in my falling back down as I run into someone. I look up and see a pair of bright blue eyes, only now do I realize that there are tears coming out of these eyes. As I focus on the rest of her face I see that it's Chloe. She holds out a hand and as I take it, she pulls me up and into a hug, whispering to me, "Becs, I'm so sorry. I-I don't even know what happened… It just started… Taking bites out of his neck… Beca… He's dead." I let myself fall limp into Chloe's arms as tears racked my body. I sobbed silently into her shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was silent. Even Amy. Still clutching onto Chloe, I look around and see everyone with swollen eyes,staring at the ground.

I stand up and walk to the center of the bus, staring around at everyone. "So, I think we should discuss what that… Thing was." I say to the Bellas.

"Beca, we don't have to do this, right now." Chloe whispers from next to me. I didn't even realize she had gotten up to stand next to me.

"No. I need to. My guess is zombie. It's logical, right?"

"I thought you didn't like movies." Aubrey says from behind me.

I turn around to face her and say, "Well what's your idea, Ms. I-Know-Every-Thing?"

She stands up to face the Bellas. "I think he's a mental patient."

I couldn't suppress a laugh as I said, "There are zero mental hospitals nearby!"

Cynthia Rose speaks up and says, "What about bath salts? Those crazy ass druggies were bound to do that again."

I looked over at Cynthia Rose and I muttered, "I think a two ton bus going 55 down the highway would have killed it."

"No, because they shot the bitch like four times in the heart and he didn't die."

After this statement, a full blown argument started between Aubrey, Cynthia Rose and most of the other Bellas. I'm standing in between these two listening to how Aubrey thinks the "mental patient" could have ran, or hiked out here, and how Cynthia Rose thinks that the "druggie" was doing drugs out here because it's secluded. I tried telling them to stop fighting, but my voice was too hoarse from crying over the loss of my friend.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Just as Amy looked back and screamed those words, we had a split second of silence, before the bus hit the guardrail and flipped over I don't know how many times before coming to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much for all the views, follows, and favorites. I decided to update with Chapter Two just to get things rolling, but otherwise, I'm going to update every Saturday, because that's when there's no homework and y'all get to stay up late(: I'm still looking for a beta, and someone to make a better cover for me.**

**spydergrrl:** _I know! I've noticed no one has really done a zombie fic, and I thought it would be perfect! Thank you so much for reviewing(: _

* * *

Chapter Two

**Chloe's P.O.V. (6 years ago, on the bus ride)**

_I can't believe she kissed him. She even told me that she didn't like him like that. She said he was like a brother to her. God, it's so fucked up... Watching him cuddle up to her. I wish it were me._ _She kind of looks uncomfortable, and her eyes are darting around._ _What's she doing?_ I follow her eyes and she's looking at Stacie, who's really focused on her nails. I can see why Aubrey likes her.

I look back at Beca and see that she's staring at me. I look into her steel-blue eyes, and I don't even know how long we were staring, but then the bus jumped, and Amy's saying she hit something. Of course, Jesse, the macho douche has to go out to "investigate" or whatever.

When Jesse looks under the bus, I can tell something is wrong by the look on his face. Then I see the creature's face. I just… I don't even know what to say. I know for a fact it wasn't human when it started eating Jesse. I turned away just as Aubrey pulled Beca to the ground on top of her, just to fall on the floor myself after Amy floors the bus and runs over the creature… And Jesse.

I quickly get back on my feet, my eyes tearing up as I realize what had just happened. I turn around and Beca runs into me, and falls. I help her back up and whisper to her, " Becs, I'm so sorry. I-I don't even know what happened… It just started… Taking bites out of his neck… Beca… He's dead." She collapses into my arms and I stand still holding her as she cries, gently sitting her and myself down.

After about thirty minutes, a fight breaks out over what the hell that creature was, and just as Amy tell us to "SHUT THE FUCK UP!", the bus crashes through a guardrail and flips over a couple times before stopping.

* * *

Luckily, I was still sitting down, along with Stacie, Lilly, and Fat Amy was driving so she was buckled up so, we didn't get too bangged up. Also, the bus landed right side up.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hey, ginger!" Amy responded, "I'm okay!"

"Fuck, I broke a nail!" Stacie said, "Otherwise, I'm okay!"

"I've crashed cars on purpose." Lilly whispered.

I didn't hear anyone elses voices, other than the three of them. "Guys, come back here and help me check everyone." I crouch over by Beca and Aubrey and feel each pulse. Both pulses seemed to be fine, they were both just unconscious. I felt around Aubrey's body and noticed just a couple of lacerations, but no broken bones from what I could tell. I felt around Beca's body and noticed that she hit her head pretty hard and that it was bleeding pretty bad. "Does anyone have a spare shirt?" I ask.

Fat Amy looked over at me, and I pointed to Beca's head. "Yeah, I'll get one. My shirts should be big enough to wrap around her head a couple times." Amy goes over to her suitcase, and all of the sudden I hear Stacie scream.

"Oh my god, Jessica isn't fucking breathing!" I run over, careful not to step on anyone, or at least anyone's body. I feel Jessica's pulse, but there isn't one. I feel around her body, and I find the reason she's dead. Her neck is broken. When I say broken, it's broken. Part of her neck is jutting out and I can feel the bone jutting out, almost breaking the skin.

"Okay, everyone go and check pulses. I know we can't see shit, but feel around and try to move people out of the way." I say, while shifting Jess's body to the back of the bus, laying her down on a seat.

"How are you so okay with this?!" Stacie almost yells."

"I'm a med student. I work with cadavers all the time."

"I like to burn bodies." Lilly whispers.

"Guys, just move everyone. Use the back for anyone who is either dead, or gravely injured." Use the front for those who are alive." I say in the most professional voice I can, when on the inside I'm freaking the fuck out and on the verge of tears.

I start to move Aubrey and Beca to the front of the bus when Amy calls me over to Cynthia Rose, and I feel around her body. I run my hands down her left leg and I find her tibia sticking out of her skin. "Oh god… Amy… I need a couple more of your shirts."

Amy goes and gets two more of her shirts, and hands them to me. I rub my hands together and realize that I have no gloves, and I can't risk any infection. We don't even know where we are or if theres a hospital nearby. "Wait." I say, "Does anyone have any gloves?"

"I carry some for when I tattoo people on the street." Lilly whispers. She goes into her bag and brings me a pair of black skin tight latex gloves.

"Stacie, I know you have a sewing kit. Bring me a needle and black thread, and thread the needle for me. Amy, I need you to hold my phone over her leg, I need light. Okay, everyone? Bare with me here." I say.

After everyone has given me the supplies, I put on the gloves, put Amy's shirts in my lap, and the needle in between my teeth. "Okay, Amy, turn the flashlight app on." The bright light illuminates Cynthia Rose's leg, and I see that the bone is jutting out to the side. It doesn't look like a jagged break, it looks clean so there shouldn't be a problem with it healing. I look over at Lilly and say, "Come over here and hold her leg still while I reset the bone." Lilly walks over and holds Cynthia Rose's knee, and righ above her ankle. I put my palm over the bone, and nod to Lilly. Her grip tightens as I push her bone back into her leg, hearing every little crack along the way. As soon as her bone is in the right place, blood starts to trickle out. "Lilly go get your lighter, and find something metal! Hurry!" Two minutes pass and Lilly hands me a heated tire iron she finds in the back. I hold it to Cynthia Rose's gash and the bleeding slows down. I take the needle out from in between my teeth, and give it to Lilly so she can heat it up. As soon as she is done, she hands it back to me, and I begin to sew up her leg, then wrap it in Fat Amy's shirt.

After I'm done, I look at each of the girls and ask for a text book. None of them had one, so I told them to get me one of Aubrey's. Stacie hands me a textbook about law and I rip the cover off, and break it in half. I put each half on either side of Cynthia Rose's leg and use the other shirt to wrap those around her leg.

"Help me move her up to the front." Stacie, Fat Amy and Lilly all help me carry her to the front, setting her down on one of the seats.

I plop down on the floor of the bus, and ask how many people are in the back. "Just Jessica. Everyone else is alive"

"Okay. Let's all take a break." I say.

All three of us slump to the floor, me pulling off my gloves. At the same time, all of us start crying, even Lilly. We don't know where we are, Jessica's dead, and everyone else is unconscious. For the next hour, we sit there and cry.

* * *

We sit in silence for a while until we hear, "W-What happened..?" It came from the front and it sounded like Aubrey.

"Bree? Oh my god, is that you?" I crawl over to where I heard her voice, and reach out to find her.

"Chloe? Are you alright? What happened?"

"The bus flipped. I'm okay, but Jessica, she's… Bree… Jess is dead."

"What?! Oh my god!" Aubrey covers her mouth, no doubt trying to keep the vomit down.

"Shh, calm down. It's okay. She's in the back of the bus, you don't have to see her, but you can't throw up in here, and I'm not letting anyone outside this bus."

"W-why?"

"Because it's dark and there could be more of those things. Just please, okay?"

"Is Stacie okay?"

"I'm right here." Stacie whispers from next to me, making me jump.

"Holy shit, you just scared the shit out of me. It's fucking pitch black in here!" I yell.

"What all happened, guys?" Aubrey asks.

When no one talks, I'm assuming they're all waiting for me to talk. "The bus crashed through a guardrail and flipped over. We have no idea where we are, and none of us are leaving this bus. You have a couple cuts, Beca's head is banged up, and Cynthia Rose has a broken tibia. I had to use the cover of your laws book for a splint. Also, Denise is pretty much fine. She's just unconscious. I'll have to test her for a concussion when she wakes up. However, like I said, Jess is dead. and I don't know what to do with her, erm, body."

Aubrey sits silently for awhile before asking, "What time is it?"

Fat Amy looks at her watch, tapping the light button. "It's 2:04am."

"I'm assuming we crashed around 11:30pm to midnight?"

"Yes, that seems about right." I say.

"Okay, I guess we should all just stay awake until everyone wakes up." Aubrey suggests.

"Yeah, that seems like the best thing to do."

After about forty minutes, I hear shuffling on a seat, before hearing, "Oh god, my head."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay maybe I can't wait until Saturday, because I'm getting such good feedback, so I'll update as fast as I can write, and as long as my creative mind keeps rolling. Still looking for that beta and cover(:**

**Lizzethhhh:** Me too! I've had this idea for ages, but I've been afraid to really write anything. Thank you for letting me know you like the story though! (:

**Guest:** Yeah, I love the idea of Stacie and Aubrey too, and it will come later in the story. All good things to those who wait, patience is a virtue, and all that awesomeness(:

**spydergrrl:** Yeah, I just really wanna get things rolling and my creative mind just keeps spitting out chapters, so I'll update in a week or less. We all know Beca would be the one to play all the zombie games, so… :P

**Bechloe Pochel: **I never even noticed those! Probably cause I read more M rated stories. In which this one is rated M so I guess that makes it different from the others, and I am so glad you like this fic! :D

Chapter Three

**Beca's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and I am welcomed to complete darkness. The first thing I notice is that my head is _killing_ me. I lift up my hand and feel a damp piece of cloth around my head. "Oh god, my head." I mutter.

"Beca? Is that you?" There is no mistaking Chloe's voice.

"Chloe, what happened? I-I can't see."

I hear shuffling on the bus before I feel a weight shift next to me. "The bus flipped, and you hit your head, Bec. It's about 3:00am, so none of us can see without a light. Can I take a look at your head?"

I move my body so I can sit upright. "Yeah, you can."

"Amy, can you come over here and shine the phone flashlight on Beca's head, please?" Chloe calls out to Amy.

"Sure thing, ginger." I hear Amy say.

I hear a couple footfalls and then a small section of the bus illuminates. I look over at Chloe and my eyes go wide. "Chloe, you're covered in blood!"

She looks down and sees the lower half of her shirt is soaked with blood. "No, it's not me, it is probably from your head, and I had to reset Cynthia Rose's tibia. I'm fine. It's okay."

"Is everyone else okay?"

Chloe's hands move to untie the piece of cloth surrounding my head. "You're not bleeding as much as you were but I need to stitch up the gash in your head. Stacie, can you bring me the needle, and thread it with black thread again, please? Don't forget to heat it. Lilly, I need more gloves." Stacie comes over with the needle and Lilly brings the gloves. Chloe takes a look at the gash and said, "This is definitely going to sting, but just please try to be quiet, okay?"

She puts on her gloves and goes to move her hand, but I stop her. "Chloe, you won't answer me. Is everyone okay?"

She sighs and looks away from me. "Becs, I need you to not freak out. Okay?" I nod. "During the bus flip, Jessica, she… Her neck broke."

My mouth falls open. "Is she-?"

"Yes. She's in the back of the bus." I nod, and stare across the room. Chloe turns my face toward her and whispers, "It's going to be okay. Just, let me stitch up your head, okay?" I nod again, and she bends my neck a little bit, so she can see. "Here it comes. Just be still and please be quiet."

When she said it was going to hurt, I didn't think it would be _that_ bad. It's like getting multiple piercings in one spot, and when she pulls the thread through, I can feel every fiber of it going through the hole. I start to whimper, but all of the sudden I feel a gloved hand over my mouth. "Beca, please keep it down. I'm almost done. Just two more, okay?" I feel one prick, and then another. "See? All done. Let me just tie it." I feel a gentle tugging and then Chloe moves away from me, taking off her gloves.

"Thank you, Chloe. What do we do now?"

"Well, we've been waiting for everyone to wake up, so nothing for now. Lilly, do you have any painkillers for when Cynthia Rose wakes up?"

"I give drugs to the poor." Lilly whispers, as usual, before feeling her way to her suitcase then coming back with about four pill bottles.

"Amy, I can't read the bottle, shine the light over here." Amy does as she's told and Chloe squints as she reads the bottle. "Percocet, Vicodin, Demoral, and Morphine? God, we aren't trying to get her addicted, but she's going to need the Demoral. And she can't just _take_ the pill, that would take too long. We'll need to crush a pill up and have her snort it. It will go straight onto her blood stream."

"Chloe, are you crazy? Making her snort pills? What are you thinking?" Aubrey started to raise her voice.

"Aubrey, quiet!" Chloe hissed at her. "We need to to stay quiet and snorting it would be instantaneous relief."

"Why do we need to stay quiet?" Aubrey whispered.

This time I cut in, "Haven't you ever seen zombie movies? Noise draws them."

"Bu-"

"I know you don't think that was a zombie, but better safe than sorry, Aubrey."

"Fine."

"Now, Beca, take this Morphine tablet for your head, while I crush up the Demoral." Chloe told me.

I took the tablet out of her hand and watched as she used a textbook and a lighter to crush up the pill. "I need some water…" I mumbled. "Can someone get me some water?" Stacie stumbled through the darkness and handed me a water bottle from her purse. "Thank you." I took the pill with the water and sat back waiting for it to kick in, before I remembered something. "Hey, wasn't Jessica a survival freak?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Stacie asked.

"Wouldn't she have like first aid kit and maybe a _fucking_ lantern in her bag?"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Stacie used her phone and made her way over to where Jessica's bag was, and I followed behind her. We pulled the bag out from under the seat and unzipped it. I looked through the bag while Stacie held her phone up for light. "Wow…" Stacie breathed out as I pulled out a pistol and a small knife.

"Looks like she was really into the whole survival thing. Can't say I blame her. I have a zombie kit back in my dorm." I rummage through the bag some more before pulling out a medium sized first aid kit, and a small rechargeable lantern. "Hey look, you can charge it by winding it up too." I put the gun in my jeans and the knife in my pocket, before turning on the lantern and bringing the first aid kit over to the group.

Chloe is bent down over Cynthia Rose rubbing the powder of the pill on the inside of her nose, Aubrey and Fat Amy are sitting down, fidgeting with their fingers, and Lilly is sitting on the floor doing tai chi or something.

Chloe stands up and walks over to me. "There. Now she won't scream when she wakes up. What did you find?"

I pull Chloe to the side and I tell Stacie to go and comfort Aubrey about everything. "Chloe, Jess had weapons in her bag." I pull out the pistol and knife to show them to Chloe.

Her eyes go wide as she says, "I've never used a weapon before. Why did she even have them?"

"I think she wasn't just a survival freak, but she was a _zombie_ freak. I mean, I have a zombie kit back at my dorm with a couple weapons and food and water and stuff like that, but I never had a travel kit."

"Do you know how to use these?"

"Yes, my mom took me shooting all the time and knives aren't that hard to handle."

"Don't show these to Aubrey. Just so you know, I agree with you about all of this. I got your back, okay?"

"Thanks, Chlo." I pull her into a hug and we both hear Cynthia Rose groaning. Chloe and I both run over to Cynthia Rose, holding her down so she doesn't get up. "Stop. Stop! Dude, your leg is broken. You have Demoral in your system. Stop moving."

"What are you guys talking about? I feel fine." Cynthia Rose responded. As she tried to move her leg, I covered her mouth just in time before she let out a yelp of pain.

"Stop. Moving. Now." I said. "Nod if you understand, and don't utter one syllable." She nodded and I let my hand off of her face. "Fat Amy, come over here and tell Cynthia Rose what happened while she was out, then _carefully_ move her so she's sitting up against the seat."

As Fat Amy goes and talks to Cynthia Rose about what happened and helps her to sit up, Denise starts to grumble and she sits up, rubbing her head. "Guys?"

Chloe turns toward Denise and tells her she's going to test for a concussion from the crash. Denise nods, and about five minutes later I hear Chloe say, "You're fine. A couple bruises but you really lucked out. Just take it easy, okay?" Denise nods before asking what happened. Chloe runs through the story. At the end, Denise crawls over to Cynthia Rose and they both sob over the loss of Jess.

Awhile later, Denise pipes up. "Hey, what time is it?"

Fat Amy checks her watch, "Almost 5:30am. The sun should be coming up soon."

"Okay…"

"Hey, let's turn off the lantern. I don't wanna waste the battery." I say before switching off the lantern. Just as I do, we notice the sun creeping over the horizon. "Guess we're about to find out what happened."

**A/N: Yes, I know this is short, but I needed a filler where CR and Denise wake up, but I promise Chapter Four will be longer, since that's where all of is _really_ starts.  
-SC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I realized it would be cruel of me to keep you fome chapter four on a Monday. First, thank you for all the amazing feedback. I've been afraid of posting my stories, but you guys make me feel good about it all, so thank you. Secondly, thank you for all of the follows and everything, I really appreciate it. Lastly, I'm still looking for the beta, unless my grammar suits you all. Also, I'm still looking for the cover, unless it doesn't bother anyone.**

**Guest: **I'm pretty proud of this chapter. There's some good stuff in here. Lot's of feels! :D

**Moxian: **Me too, I'm anxious to see how I'm going to make all of my ideas tie together.

**Detective Sexy McBadass: **Yeah, same here, so I decided to write one instead of waiting for one. I HAVE ALL THE POWER.  
-B

**spydergrrl: **I know, I just can't keep it inside my computer for so long. And I still haven't decided if I'm going to do that or not. I guess we will find out :P

**bitch-about-it: **First of all, I LOVE YOUR USERNAME. Secondly, I am so glad you're liking the Staubrey, all of this is definitely new to me, and I'm glad you are enjoying it(:

**Lizzethhhh: **Whelp, here you go!

**Okay, here we go!**

Chapter Four

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

"Almost 5:30am. The sun should be coming up soon." Fat Amy says as she checks her watch.

"Okay..." Denise mumbled, almost to herself.

"Hey, let's turn off the lantern. I don't wanna waste the battery." Beca goes and switches off the lantern, and we see the sun start to come up. "Guess we're about to find out what happened."

We all head towards the front of the bus, save for Cynthia Rose, and look out the cracked windshield. As the sun gets higher in the sky, we see that we are surrounded by trees. "We'll this isn't that bad. I mean, it's just trees. We can just walk back to the road right?" Aubrey said.

We all turn towards the back of the bus and start to walk towards the back. Once I get there, I notice that it's just Beca and I there. I turn around and everybody stopped halfway. "What's wrong guys?" I ask.

Stacie points to a seat. I turn towards it and for the first time, I'm met with Jessica's body. Her eyes are open, so she died instantly. _Well at least she didn't suffer_, I think to myself. I look at her neck, and I see where its jutted out. It looks so unnatural. She's just laying there, lifeless. Her face is pale, her lips are blue, and her body looks mangled, almost. "Someone bring me a jacket." I mutter. Denise throws me her Bella's jacket and I splay it over Jess's body, covering her face. My eyes linger on Jess, before I turn towards Beca. Her face looks contorted into a look of pain.

"She was our friend, y'know? I mean, I guess I thought that if _this _whole thing happened, my friends would live through it. That I would be able to protect everyone." Beca whispers.

I look into her gray-blue eyes before whispering back, "Bec, there's nothing you could have done. Look," I point out the back window, "we flipped down that hill. The _bus _flipped by itself. You didn't do anything."

"I guess."

"Come on." I take her arm, and pull her towards everyone in the bus. "Okay, guys, we can't get back to the road. It's up a hill and Cynthia Rose can't walk, so we are stuck here."

"What? No! What about our cell phones?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh, do you have a magic cell phone that has service in this desolate area?" Beca snaps back.

"we don't need service for 911, dumbass."

"Fine. Call 911. Have fun getting through."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You think that zombie we encountered was the only one? Especially six or seven hours later, you think there was only one?"

"Shut up, Beca, it wasn't a zombie."

"Call 911 and find out then."

Aubrey takes out her phone and dials 911. Her face goes from confused to panic-stricken in less than five seconds. "It's busy..."

"Told you."

"So what do we do?"

"We need to get a grip of our surroundings. I'll go take a look around, but I can't go alone."

"I'll go." I say. "I have med training in case you fall or something."

"No, you should stay here and watch Cynthia Rose."

"I wanna go." Stacie says from out of the blue. "I don't want to be in this bus anymore."

"Fine, Stacie and I will go. Anyone else?" Lilly raises her hand. "I'd actually feel better if Lilly came along. Okay, guys get ready. Stacie, bring something sharp. Nothing loud. Lilly, I respect your judgement on what to bring."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Beca asks. Stacie holds up a couple metal nail files, and Lilly holds up the old tire iron we used to cauterize Cynthia Rose's leg. Beca looks at Stacie skeptically.

"Don't worry I have, like, five more in my pocket." Stacie says

"Okay, good, but bring something a bit larger."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, there's metal everywhere. Pick up one of the bars that used to hold the luggage above us."

Stacie goes over to the luggage rack and finds a bar that's detatched on one end and she bends it back and forth until it breaks free from the other end. "Okay, got it." She walks back over to Beca and Lilly by the bus door.

I walk over to Beca and wrap my arms around her waist. "Please be careful, Bec."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." She responds.

Aubrey walks over to Stacie and gives her a hug, telling her to be careful. Then, Aubrey walks over to Beca. "Hey, you little midget, you better take care of my best friend, or I'll end you myself. Got it?"

"Yeah, I know. I won't let anything happen to her." Beca responds, looking over to Stacie.

"Lilly?" Aubrey says. Lilly looks over at Aubrey. "Watch both of them. I feel like you're the most skilled here." Lilly nods, and almost smiles at Aubrey.

"Are we all set guys?" Beca asks. The two of them nod. "Okay, Fat Amy, give me your watch, we'll be back in thirty minutes." Fat Amy gives Beca her watch. "Okay, open the door."

* * *

After Beca, Stacie, and Lilly left, I made sure Cynthia Rose was doing okay with her leg, and Denise, Aubrey, Fat Amy, and I helped her into a seat, before Denise slid in with her.

Fat Amy went to go sit at the driver seat, so she can watch the door, and I slid into another seat while Aubrey sat there with me.

After about five minutes of silence, Aubrey spoke up. "Do you think it's really zombies?"

"Yes."

"Why? How could this happen?"

I turn to look at Bree. "While I was in med-school, I overheard these two doctors talking about some new virus in Taiwan. They said it makes you go fucking crazy, and the fever get's so high, it practically burns your brains, and all you're left with is animal instincts."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Chloe?!" Aubrey hissed, careful not to be heard.

"It was in Taiwan! I didn't think it would affect us!"

"Well, how do you get it?"

"From what I heard, it's not airborne. You get it from saliva, or blood. It's like HIV, not the flu."

"So, if we don't have it now, then we are safe?"

"As long as you don't make out with a zombie, or get bitten, you should be fine."

"Erm, okay." Aubrey stays silent for a little while. "Chloe, what are we gonna do about Jess's body?"

I sigh, "I don't know, Bree... I want to bury her, but we can't go outside and we don't have shovels."

"What about burning her? Like cremation?"

"It's too risky. People might notice and come and raid our stuff. I think we are going to have to drag her out of the bus when everyone gets back. It's going to start stinking soon."

"Wouldn't that attract the zombies?"

"We'll have to drag her away from the bus then."

"How long are we going to have to be here?"

I look around the bus. "Not long. We don't have much food so we have to leave soon. When they get back, they should have some information about where to go, and we have to make some crutches for Cynthia Rose, or carry her."

Aubrey's face pales. She takes a deep breath before saying, "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Well, Beca's out there right now. Aren't you afraid something is going to happen to her?"

"Are you scared something will happen to Stacie? Bree, I see the way you look at her. You like her."

Aubrey looks down at her lap. "I know." She looks back up to me. "I saw your face when she kissed Jesse. I know you like the midget."

I look out the window. "Well there's nothing I can even do about it, so it doesn't matter."

"She likes you too, Chloe. I saw the look you two shared before the crash. She didn't like him."

I look over at Bree. "Are you going to tell Stacie?"

"I... Well... We aren't talking about me."

"If you tell Stacie, I'll tell Beca."

"This is completely inappropriate. There are zombies now." Aubrey looks straight ahead of her, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, and what if she dies, and you don't tell her, or if you die and never tell her? You have to."

Aubrey's features soften, "Well, so do you."

"I know. I'll tell her. Sooner or later."

"When you do, I will." I look over at Aubrey and pull her into a hug, but it's interrupted when we hear loud knocking on the bus door.

* * *

**A/N: I am a cliff hanging bitch. I know, I know. But it's all worth it in the end. Chapter five will be coming soon, in fact, I'm already done typing it up(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OKAY. I had a very bad day today and I just wanted to share this, because you all make me feel better with your inspiring words. Love you! This chapter has feels AND gore. HELL YES.**

**spydergrrl: **Right? I want Beca to have someone she can talk to about everything with Chloe, and I've been watching a lot of Walking Dead so I'm trying to do the unexpected.

**Detective Sexy McBadass: **I LOVE THE POWER! I think this story is enough for now though haha.  
-B

**mymindisonyou: **Nooooo! Please don't hate me! The cliffhangers keep you interested, and as for the length of the chapters, it's hard to get to type a lot, because I feel like I would be spoiling some stuff and finishing this way to quickly. But I will try my hardest for longer chapters. The shorter the chapters, the more often I post(:

**Guest: **I know! I'm trying my hardest here with Bechloe and Staubrey! (:

**bitch-about-it: **I don't have a tumblr, cause I dunno how to work it... :c But thank you, your words inspire me(:

Chapter Five

**Beca's P.O.V**

"Are we all set guys?" I ask. The two of them nod. "Okay, Fat Amy, give me your watch, we'll be back in thirty minutes." Fat Amy gives me her watch and I take a deep breath before saying, "Okay, open the door."

The three of us slowly creep down the steps and onto the leaf littered ground before hearing the door quietly close. I take a look around and see that the bus apparently knocked over some trees on the way down. I look up at the hill the bus came down and see that it's definitely rocky, but the three of us should be able to make it up the hill. I point up towards the road and say, "Do you think we can make it up there, guys?"

Stacie and Lilly follow my finger and Stacie says, "Yeah, I can make it. Lilly?"

We both look at Lilly, and she says, "I've killed rock climbers before." Without another word, Lilly stalks past us toward the hill. Both Stacie and I look at each other, shrugging before following Lilly.

We get to the base of the hill and it's then we notice how big it is. It looks like a 50-foot climb, and although it's not a 90 degree angle, it's still scary to look at. "Now, remember guys, no loud noises. Go very slow. We don't know what's at the top yet, okay?" They both nod. "Okay, I'm going to go up first, then Stacie, and Lilly you bring up the back and make sure Stace doesn't fall. We can rest about halfway up." I turn and look around for a nice hand-hold and foot-hold.

"Want a boost, shorty?" I hear Stacie say from behind me.

"That would be very beneficial." I respond in a very bad English accent. _Just 'cause its a zombie apocalypse doesn't mean my sense of humor has to die, _I think.

Stacie turns her back to the wall, bends her legs, and nets her fingers together. "Ready." I lift my leg up, and step into her hand before she hoists me up so I can get a good grip on the ledge, before I help her hoist my feet above her head. "You're so light. Okay, Lilly your turn." But before Stacie had a chance to get herself situated, Lilly had basically run up the rock and pulled herself up. "Well then..." Stacie mutters before using her height to hoist herself up.

We continue to climb up the rocks little by little. Stacie having to boost me sometimes, while Lilly kung-fu-ed her way up, until we come to the half way point. "Okay, let's take a little break." I announce before sitting on a little rock.

I look over and notice that Lilly is doing her tai chi thing again, and Stacie starts to walk towards me to sit next to me. After about one minute, Stacie speaks up, "So, are you okay?"

I look over at her, confusion clearly written on my face. "Well, my head feels better, but other than that, yeah. Why?"

Stacie looks down, "Erm, I, erm, I meant about Jesse..."

Realization dawned on me as I had completely forgotten about what happened to Jesse. "Erm, yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Why'd you kiss him, Bec?" Stacie asks, out of the blue.

"I, erm, what?"

"Look, Beca, it's so clear that you have feelings for Chloe. So why'd you kiss him, if you're in love with her?"

I look at her flabbergasted, "Is this an appropriate time for this conversation?"

"We are away from Chloe, and we may not get to have this talk again. Beca, you need to tell her before it's too late."

I look down to my hands and whisper, "I guess I kissed him because I wanted that movie ending. I wanted something to be cliche in my life. Just once. Kissing Jesse was safe, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I sleep around. It's safe, but sometimes we have to take risks."

I look back up to Stacie, smirking, "Then take a risk. Tell Bree."

"Easier said than done."

"Hypocrite."

"Know-it-all."

I nudge her, "Bitch."

"Slut."

We both look at each other before laughing a little bit. "Man, I'm gonna miss this... Okay, how about we both tell them at the same time?"

"Deal."

"I hate it when you're right. Come on. Let's get to the top." I start to get up and look over at Lilly. "Come on, Lil. We're climbing again." We continue climbing. Stacie boosting me, and Lilly basically walking on air. And it felt like only five minutes had passed before we are just about to the top. "Okay, guys, let's just peak over the top. We don't know what's up there." Stacie boosts me just a little so i have a grip on the ledge, Lilly runs up and grips the ledge, and Stacie basically hops. "On three, pull yourself up a bit to peek over. One... Two... Three."

We each use our upper body strength to peek over the ledge, and what I saw was not what I was expecting. The road was there, that was for sure, but what was on the road was the most disturbing. Littered on the road were little mini-packs of those _things._ We all lower ourselves very silently. "We have to get up there so we can see where to go." I whisper to the two Bellas with me. "We need a distraction." I look around on the ground for a small pebble, seeing one, I reach down to get it. "I'm going to throw this over there to distract them. Stacie, I need you to go up there and look out and see if there a place the rest of the group can walk to. A building, town, landmark or something."

"_What_? Why does it have to be me?" Stacie hisses.

"Because you're the tallest." I respond.

"Fine. Throw it." I throw the pebble over the ledge and hear it land somewhere north-west of us. After awhile we all hear the shuffling of feet and Stacie peeks over the ledge. "Here goes nothing.." She mutters before scrambling up to the top scanning over the trees, before yelling, "I found a town!"

I quite literally facepalm myself and usher Stacie to get down. "Hurry up!" She jumps down, and before I know it, one of the things had fallen down on to the ledge where we were. Knowing I had to do something, I yell at the girls to start heading down before pulling out my knife. The little fucker was still on the ground after falling, so I walked up to it and said, "Look, I'm really sorry, but you're trying to eat me, so it's totally self-defense." I bent down and drove the knife into the back of its skull, then into the place where it's heart would be. _Better safe than sorry,_ I think to myself. I look down and notice I'm covered in blood. _So many clothes are going to be wasted..._

I look down and notice Stacie and Lilly were almost at the bottom. _At least Stacie doesn't need to help me down..._ I start making my way down to the bottom, thinking about what had just happened. I meet Stacie and Lilly at the bottom, and when we look back up the hill, we see them. They're swaying back and forth, one by one, falling over the ledge and slowly, albeit very slowly, making their way down the hill.

"Well, fuck." I say before running off towards the bus, and knocking loudly on the door.

* * *

Fat Amy opens the door, and I run inside. "Everyone pack everything up! We have to go!"

"What are you talking about?" Denise asks.

"They're coming." And that's all I have to say before the everyone starts packing up. "Get Jess's bag! Get all the food and water you can carry! Get everything you can!"

"What about me?" Cynthia Rose states from her position on the seat.

"Fuck. Erm, Fat Amy, Denise!" They come rushing over. "Take your bags, and start carrying Cynthia Rose out of here. Stacie, where was the town?" Stacie points off tho the east. "Head that way. Wait for us, okay? Take the tire iron." Each of them nod before taking Cynthia Rose, their bags, and the tire iron, and heading off.

I look around and notice everyone is ready. "Okay everyone, go catch up to Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, and Denise and help them get close to the town. Do not go into the town. Wait somewhere safe." Each of them start heading out. "Wait, Chloe, I need your help." She turns around and looks at me. "We need to get Jessica's body off the bus to buy us time.."

Chloe nods and heads to the back of the bus and pulls Jessica by her arms off of the seat. I come around and grab her legs, and we hurriedly make our way off the bus.

"Get as close to the hill as we can!" Chloe says before looking up the hill. I follow her gaze and notice that the things are more than halfway. We drop her body halfway between the bus and the hill before running off toward the treeline.

I look back before we enter the cover of the trees and the last thing I see is the the things tearing Jess's body apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am absolutely loving all the great feedback! So, I got dumped with a lot of projects for school, plus y'all have been asking for longer chapters, so, I decided to try to make things longer for you by a couple hundred words. I'm getting there(:**

**Detective Sexy McBadass:** I will definitely try to keep it up!

**spydergrrl: **You better believe she's resourceful! All those Walking Dead episodes must have gotten to her ;P

**bitch-about-it: **Well, I try(:

**Guest: **I'm so glad you like it!

**Smeg699: **Holy crap, I can't believe you read this, and I can't believe you like it. That's amazing. You're like a famous person to me. Yes, Jesse had to die. He took Beca from Chloe, I had no choice but to have a zombie eat him, then run over him with the bus. Got my closure, that's for sure (:

Chapter Six

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

We drag Jess's body down towards the hill, and then running for the treeline. I see Beca look back and then so do I. And the last thing I see before entering the woods was Jess's body being torn apart.

All of the sudden, Beca stops running, and she bends over. "What... What are you doing? We have to run!" I whisper towards her. She holds up a finger, shushing be before playing with something on the ground. I look behind us and I see a couple of the _things_ walking slowly towards us. "Bec, they're coming!" She looks up at me and then back down. I look over and notice they've gotten about 10 feet closer, leaving only 15 feet between us and them. All of the sudden, Beca jumps up and starts running in a new direction. "Where are we going?" I pant as we run.

"I tracked their footprints." Beca simply states. "Look there they are." She points ahead of us and I see the outline of some of the girls.

All of the sudden, I stop, pulling Beca's arm. "Beca, I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until we get over to the girls?" Beca starts to walk towards them, but I grab her arm and pull her back.

"No, I, uhm, I need to tell you something." I look down at the ground and back up to her mysterious eyes.

"Oh, okay, Chlo. You can tell me, but I have to say something too." Beca turns her attention fully toward me and gets a little closer, less than a foot between us, as if we are discussing a secret. _Well, I mean it_ is_ a secret..._

"Uh, you first?" I say, my nerves catching up to me.

"Erm, okay. So, you know we've been really good friends for awhile," Beca grabs my other hand, "and you saw me naked so.."

I grin up at her, "I think I know what you're trying to say.."

"You do?"

"Yeah-huh." Beca and I get a little closer and she wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap my arms around her waist. She pulls me down a little bit and I can just barely feel her breath against my skin.

"Beca! Chloe! Where are you?" Fat Amy yells from the distance.

We immediately break apart from each other and I yell, "We're here!" We both walk up to the group and Aubrey and I share a look. She comes over to me giving me a hug. "Did you do it?" She whispers.

I pull Aubrey aside, slightly away from the group. "I was about to. Well, I mean, Beca was about to say something and we almost kissed, but then Fat Amy had to call out to us and ruin everything."

"Oh.." Aubrey tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "It'll happen."

"Yeah, I know. But now that Beca knows, you know you'll have to tell Stacie." I say, smirking.

"I know. I'll tell her soon. I promise." Bree says back to

We give each other a heartfelt hug and when we let go, I look over at Beca, who's quirking an eyebrow at Bree and I. I send a wink over to her and her face flushes a bright red before I hear her call out, "All right guys, the town is just a little bit over that way. Let's see if we can find a place to stay. Everyone sticks together, no splitting up. We've seen enough horror move to know that." Everyone walks off, a little behind Beca while I catch up to her.

Looking back, I see that all of the girls are about seven to ten feet behind us, due to Cynthia Rose, so I look over to Beca and say, "So, erm, about earlier..."

"Forget about it, it was nothing." Beca looks over and smiles a toothy grin.

"You mean, you didn't want to?" I look down at the ground before looking back up, "Good to know." I make my way back towards the back to Aubrey, who's walking with Stacie.

I get back to the both of them and immediately Bree asks, "What happened?"

I look over at Stacie before saying, "Bree, I'll tell you about it later.."

Bree looks over at Stacie, and Stacie says, "Is this about you and Beca?"

"You told her?" I ask Bree.

"What? No! I didn't know she knew!"

"Oh, please, of course I know. Beca likes you, by the way. We were talking about it while we were climbing that hill. She wants to tell you, before anything happens to anyone." Stacie says.

"What? But she just said.." I mumble.

"What did she say?" Stacie asks.

"Well, we almost kissed before and when I went over to talk to her about it, she told me to forget it, and that it was nothing and to forget about it."

"That bitch... She's waiting for me to do it.." Stacie mutters.

"What was that, Stace?" Aubrey asks.

"Erm, nothing. Why don't you tell her, Chlo?" Stacie suggests.

"Maybe Chloe doesn't think it's the right time." Aubrey interjects, clearly knowing then when I tell Beca, she has to tell Stacie.

"No, you know what? You're right." I started walking back up towards Beca, and when Beca was in earshot, I said, "We need to talk. Seriously."

"Chloe, shut up." Beca snaps.

"What the fuck?" I get closer to her and realize why she's stopped, and why she's angry.

I look ahead of us and I finally see the town. It's not a big town either. It seems like the perfect place to hideout for a zombie apocalypse. No, the town isn't what's made her mad. It's the zombies that are between us and the town. Granted there are only, like, five zombies, but anything could happen.

Beca turns around to face the Bellas. "Okay, we need to take care of the things."

"Things? Beca, they're zombies." Stacie says.

"Well, it feels weird when I say 'zombies'..."

"Okay, then what do you suppose we call them?"

"Erm, I dunno.. Walkers?"

"We are _not _copying The Walking Dead."

"Okay.. Erm.. I dunno.."

"How about deadies?" Everyone turns to face Aubrey.

"Seriously, Bree?" I ask.

"What? It's comical, and literal..."

"Deadies it is." Beca states. "I can live with that... Okay well, I need Stacie, Lilly, and someone else.. Chloe?"

"Yeah, I'll go." I nod, and look back at Stacie and Lilly. Both of them nod and we all look at Beca.

"Find a weapon, get them in the head, then the heart. I'm not sure which body organ kills them."\

I grab a thick branch and break it off, leaving a sharp splintered end. Stacie gets her bar and nail files, and Lilly takes the tire iron. Beca pulls out Jess's knife and looks at all of us. "I'll go for the closest one. Try to isolate them."

"But there's five of them and four of us." I point out.

"It's fine, I'll take the second one. Ready?" We all nod. "Okay, go... Quietly."

Beca starts off towards the closest one, Lilly following right behind Beca to get the one off to the left, and Stacie goes around the treeline, planning to jump the one way to the left, leaving the two to the right. _Of course the deadies are close to each other... _I think.

I start to walk towards one of them as their back is turned to me. _Simple enough, I'll just stab the dude in the head and then get that other one._ I walk up behind the deadie and stab it in the head, but I didn't realize how hard it would be to get the branch out of a skull. The deadie fell down, not moving, and I'm trying to yank the branch out of it's skull. The commotion had alerted the other deadie and it started moving fast towards me. I look down, and try to pull the branch out again, but it's no use. I look back up and the deadie is about two feet away. I kick it in the chest and it goes falling backwards. I walk over to it and repeatedly stomp on it's head until it's crushed into brain stew.

Beca runs over covered in blood and she looks at me and the two deadies at my feet. "You're a little late, Bec." I say.

She pulls me into a hug, whispering, "You scared the shit put of me. Don't do that again.."

I hug her back, holding her head, "Bec, we really need to talk."

"I know. We will once we get inside a building and we can rest. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

We break apart and Beca looks towards the treeline. "Come on guys, it's clear, let's go." We see all of the girls emerge from the tree line and make their way over to us. "The town is just up there. We can make it, and camp out for the night."

* * *

We get up to the little town, we discover the name of the town is called Landsvale, which is probably not on any kind of map. I mean, it's pretty damn small. We walk down the road, looking around at the buildings, which look completely abandoned, but we all know by now that look can be very deceiving.

"Hey, what about that store? It has food, and we can camp in the back room." Aubrey states.

"I don't see why not. Chloe, Stacie, Lilly and I will go in first to check it out."

I open the door, and go inside first, feeling pretty confident after what I did to the two deadies earlier, I walk down a couple isles, not seeing anything but some food littered on the ground, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary. All four of us meet up in the middle of the store, not finding anything. "How about the back room?" I ask.

"Yeah let's check that..." Beca says. She leads us into the back of the store and to a door. "One. Two. Three." She opens the door and inside, is a single deadie. It's sitting down, facing a computer monitor. As I'm looking at it, I see movement out of my peripheral vision, and the next thing I know, a knife is sticking out of the deadies' head. I look over at Beca, who shrugs and says, "I told you knives really aren't that hard to handle.."

We all go back outside, ushering everyone in. Once we've settled everybody, Beca asks me to help her move the deadies' body out of the store. "Are you sure? What if we get infected?"

"We wont. Just wear these gloves, and we are just gonna throw him out front." She throws a box of latex gloves at me after putting her own on.

I put mine on and I lift it's arms and Beca lifts it's legs. We move the body outside in silence and set it down far away from the store before heading back in.

"Is everyone settled?" I ask. I get a variety of nods and confirmations before I turn to Beca. "Ready for that talk?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry! I've been sick, and so busy with school, and drama, its irritating. And the website totally crashed on me, so I had to retype the whole thing! Well here's Chapter Seven. I tried to type this up as fast as possible.**

_**Guest(11/20): **__Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it(: Here you go!_

_**spydergrrl: **__Well, I try(:_

_**Guest(11/20): **__I'm sooooooooo happy(:_

_**puddingcup: **__I COULD NEVER SEPARATE THEM!_

_**bj008: **__I knowwww, I'm trying so hard, but things get busy, y'know?_

_**Guest(11/22): **__Your wish is my command._

_**carolvampiros1321: **__Of course I will._

_**Guest(11/24): **__I ammmmm._

**LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

* * *

**Beca's P.O.V.**

"Is everyone settled?" Chloes asks. Everyone confirms in some way before Chloe turns to me. "Ready for that talk?"

I hesitate a little bit before I nod, then turning to the group, I say, "Erm, Chloe and I are going to go to the front of the store and guard the doors. Everyone stay here and try to get some rest."

I walk out of the back room and through the isles before coming to a stop at one of the cashier counters, pulling up a chair. Chloe walks behind another counter and pulls a chair over to where I'm sitting. We are both facing the front doors, and after a couple minutes of silence, Chloe speaks up. "Did you mean it when you said it was nothing?"

"No." I respond.

"Do you, erm, what is this?"

"I don't know, Chloe." I could feel my walls coming back up, and I start to twitch in my seat.

Chloe gets off of her chair and comes in front of me, putting her hands on my thighs. "Don't freak out, please. I just, erm, do you like me?"

I look up and meet her eyes, immediately forgetting how anxious I was. I start to nod and before I know it, I whisper out, "Yes."

Her face lights up and she pulls me up to stand with her before pulling me into a hug. She buries her face into my hair and I hear a faint sigh. When she pulls back, our eyes meet and a magnetizing force pulls our foreheads together. "I like you, too." Chloe whispers.

She leans in closer, mixing our breaths together. Her lips ghost over mine just barely, and her hand moves to cup my face. I lean in closer to help her and our lips just brush over each other's and that's when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. I snap my head towards the front door just in time to see a figure duck behind a car. "There's someone out there." I grab the gun from the back of my pants, click off the safety, and cock the gun. I open the door, aiming it at the car, and walk closer. "Who are you?" I say loud enough so I know the person hears me.

I see the person's eyes peek over the hood of the car, "Don't hurt me, please!" The person says. His voice is obviously a male voice. He starts to stand up and I can see fully what he looks like. He has short blonde hair and these really intense brown, almost eyes. He was easily a very handsome man He had a pretty big build, I'd say he was about 5'11" and his clothes looked so dirty. Almost like he has been walking around the nearby woods for days.

"Who are you?" I asked, the gun pointed right in between his eyes.

"I'm Fred. You can call me Freddie. Please don't kill me." I could see the fear in his eyes.

I lower my gun slightly and when I didn't see a reaction from him, I brought the gun down, still poised to shoot if necessary. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hiding out in the woods for awhile until the undead dudes left." I cringed at his heavy surfer accent. "They left last night."

"Well, you better be on your way, Fred." I say sternly.

"Beca, come on, we cant leave him to fend for himself." Chloe says.

"Have you killed anyone alive?" I ask.

"Nah, bro." _Eugh, it's such an idiotic accent, _I think to myself.

"Have you killed any of the dead ones?" I ask.

"Naw, man, just hid out."

"Alright, come inside." I step aside and he walks past me. I turn around, following him and I raise my gun back up, watching him as he strides down to the back room. "Chloe, open the door."

Chloe goes to open the door and when she does, all eyes are on us. First they're filled with concern, then shock, then confusion. "This is Fred. He's staying with us for a little bit, and then he will be on his way."

The Bellas let out a couple of groans and sighs, when all of the sudden, Denise asks, "Have you searched him?" I shake my head and nod at her to go frisk him. Denise tell him to take off his boots, he kicks them off and Denise runs her hands inside of them and around them. When she's done, she feels his feet, then makes her way up his pants, searching every pocket in his cargo pants. She throws out candy wrapper, and throws me his wallet. "Do I have to check his junk..?" I shake my head and tell him to take off his pants. When he kicks off his pants, we can all tell he isn't hiding any weapons in his _briefs_. Denise feels up his loose t-shirt and when she's done, she goes and sits back down.

I keep one hand on the gun, and look down at his wallet. I flick it open, checking his driver's license. Fred Thomas Jacobsen. _Well, everything seems to be in order, _I think. "Sit down." He walks over to Denise, puts his pants back on and sits down. I put the gun into the back of my pants and start searching through the wallet. I check where the cash is, and I pull out a baggie of green "plants". "Seriously, dude? What the fuck?"

"Come on, bro, it's cool. It's happiness in a bag." He chuckles back. _Eugh, that accent... _

"Whatever." I stuff the baggie into my pocket, deciding to get rid of it later, and keep looking through his wallet. I find: $17 in cash, a couple credit cards, gift cards to Starbucks, condoms, pictures of naked women, and some school IDs. I take out everything except the credit cards, and IDs and throw it back to him.

"Hey, man what about my weed?" He pouts.

"Fuck you, you shouldn't be doing fucking drugs when there are fucking dead people walking around you fucktard!" I yell back at him.

"Whatever, I can score some more... Bitch."

I start to march towards Stacie and hand her the gun. I lean down to whisper in her ear, "If he tries anything, shoot him. In the head." I start to get back up, and them kneel back down, remembering something. "Oh, Chloe knows by the way. Your turn." I get back up smirking at her annoyed look. Soon after I get serious. "Remember." I point in between my eyes, and she nod her head in all seriousness.

I walk back towards the door, grabbing Chloe's arm along the way. "We're going back to guard the front doors again." I walk back to our chairs, leading her every step of the way before standing in place in front of the doors, outside the store.

"I don't trust him..." I mutter.

"I know." Chloe all but whispers as she walks over to stand in front of me. I look at her and she hesitates before asking, "Beca.. What is this?" She motions in between us.

I look her in the eyes. She's so gorgeous with her mesmerizing blue eyes, and her perfect smile. The way her hair falls perfectly down her shoulders even after all that we've been through. How her sun-kissed skin compliments her eyes and flaming hair. She's so amazing, and nice. She helped me get back into the Bellas. She's saved me from Aubrey, from myself on more than one occasion. I want to be with her. I _need_ to be with her.

On the other hand, this is no time for a relationship. There a deadies walking around. What if she dies? What if I die?

Exactly. What if either of us die, and neither of us get to experience how it would be to love each other. She needs me, and I need her. I want to call her mine.

"This," I motion in between us, "is us. You and I. I want to be with you, Chlo. I need you." I smile to her.

Before I know it, she's rushing in for a hug. "I need you too, Becs. You're so amazing." She whispers into my ear.

I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her more into our hug. "You're perfect, Chloe." I whisper into her hair.

Our hug is cut short when we hear a gunshot from the back room. Chloe and I break apart and break into a run until we pull the door open with suck force, it slams against the wall. "Oh my god!" Chloe screams.

Inside, we see Stacie pointing the gun at Fred, Denise laying on the floor with her throat slit, and Fred clutching his chest with and piece of glass in his hand. I look over at Stacie and yell, "What the fuck happened?!"

"H-He thought D-Denise was a d-deadie and h-he slit her th-throat with that piece of g-glass. I-I wasn't f-fast enough." Stacie managed to get out through her sobs.

I march over to Fred, kicking the glass from his hand before bending over him and I look into his eyes, seeing that they are very dilated. "What are you on?" He takes a shaky hand and reaches into the waistband of his briefs. He pulls out a baggie with a couple white tablets inside. "LSD?! What the fuck?!" I take a first grasp of his hair and pull him out of the room, out of the store, and into the middle of the street. I lean in close to him and whisper, "You're going to make a nice, trippy meal for the "undead dudes" that come here after that gunshot." The last look he gives me is a trippy terrified look before I take my knife and stab him in the head.

I turn around and see Chloe and Stacie bringing out Denise's body and I move aside as they set her somewhat close to Fred. I lean close to Stacie, pulling out my knife again and I say, "I'm so sorry this happened, Denise. The last thing you can do for us is buy us time from the deadies." I stab her in the head and whisper, "I know you wouldn't want to be one of them, just in case. Good luck on the other side. We're all rooting for you."

I stand back up to face Chloe and Stacie. I grab Chloe's hand and all three of us jog back to the back room. Inside, everyone is crying, but Cynthia Rose is sobbing uncontrollably. "Okay, everyone go out into the store and get all of the food and water you can and bring it into the storage room. Chloe, come help me with Cynthia Rose, we need to hide." Chloe and I walk over to each side of Cynthia Rose and put her arms around our shoulders before hoisting her up and carrying her to the storage room. I look around and see the freezer. "Get her in there. We can open it from the inside, and the power is off so we won't freeze." We get inside the freezer and we notice all of the meat is gone. "The deadies probably ate them." I say as Chloe and I put Cynthia Rose down. "Come on, Chlo. Let's go get supplies."

We exit the storage room and we see the Bellas raiding the shelves for food and water. I notice they are all grabbing canned foods, chips, water, wrapped meat that the deadies couldn't get into, and protein bars. Lilly even gets packs of juice pouches and Gatorade. I run down the kitchen isle and grab a bunch of silverware, plastic-ware, knives, and a can opener.

I get back to the freezer and I find that it's stocked with food and drinks with everyone standing there. "Come on, get _everything _that you can!" All of use run out for a second run, this time grabbing baskets and carts, throwing everything we could need inside. We find: batteries, flashlights, gauze, band-aids, anti-septic spray and wipes, Vaseline, and other emergency supplies. We take _everything _and stuff it all into the freezer. We basically ran down isles shoving things into carts.

"I don't see them yet." Chloe says as she runs past the doors, getting the feminine needs that we are all going to need sooner or later.

"Good! Everyone back to the freezer!" I make sure everyone can hear me.

We each run inside the freezer with our carts, and I look around making sure everyone is here before I pull the freezer closed and lock it. Aubrey turns on Jess's lantern and the room is illuminated.

I look at everyone. They all look to me to make decisions. To lead them. Even Aubrey does. I stare at each one of them, then coming to rest on Chloe's eyes. Chloe Beale. She makes it so I don't collapse on the floor. She's my light in this dark world. I run to her and wrap my arms around her neck. We stand there holding each other, forgetting about the other Bellas. We break apart to see everyone looking at use with small smiles. Hopeful smiles.

"Kiss her already!" Stacie hisses.

I look at Chloe, then at Stacie. "No, I want it to be right." I whisper.

"What if the deadies don't come?" Aubrey asks.

"Better safe than sorry. I don't know when we are going to take a risk to peek out the door." I whisper back.

Chloe and I sit down on the ground and everyone id in complete silence, waiting for a sound to be heard on the other side of the door. _Thank god this room is light-proof, they could have been able to see our lantern.. _I think silently.

All of us stare at each other, not hearing any sounds coming from outside. I make a motion with my hands to start unloading the things in our cart. The Bellas start to unload there carts. We all unload out carts so silently, you could hear a pin drop. All of the sudden, we hear a thump outside. We all freeze, and sit on the ground. Aubrey looks at me with worry. I crawl over and barely whisper in her ear, "They need a key to get inside. I locked it from in here." She nods and I look back towards the door.

We all hear another thump and we all take in a breath at the same time, holding our breath. I crawl back over to Chloe, and we wrap our arms around each other. I look at all the Bellas and nod towards the far back of the freezer. Cynthia Rose uses her one leg to scoot herself back, careful not to touch anything that might make noise. The rest of us slowly crawl back, and I grab the lantern and take it with us. We all reach the back wall. Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe, and I rest against the back wall, and Lilly and Cynthia Rose lean against the side wall closest to us.

We all look at each other and exchange looks that all say one thing. "_I love you"_

* * *

**A/N: I was anxious just typing that! Okay, y'all I made a twitter and it's scwritings. On the twitter account, I'll be tweeting about the chapters, answering questions, and maybe sneak peeks! Hope to see you on the Twitter-sphere!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, guys, I apologize profusely for starving you guys of updates. My finals week has been hell and I've been worrying about even passing school. I've had a lot of family issues going on, but I ASSURE you that I will never abandon this story. All reviews and follows are genuinely appreciated and I love you all so much. Please let me know of any grammatical errors.**

_**Lizzethhhh and thesecretsociety: **__You will both see what happened to Fat Amy(; Leaving her out was _totally _on purpose._

**_ShadowCub: _**_Well, you know Beca was hesitant, and give the others a break, they know nothing about the zombie apocalypse. They have to grow(:_

**_Hakuna-fuckin-Matata:_**_ I'm so happy you found it too! :D I appreciate you reading it!_

**OKAY, HERE WE FUCKING GO!**

* * *

**Chloe's P.O.V.**

I can hear the thumps get louder as whatever is out there gets closer to the freezer door. My hand reaches for Beca's instinctively and I hold onto her like a lifeline. The thumps stop right out side of the door. The door handle rattles and I can hear each of the Bellas take a deep breath waiting for the next thing to happen.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Oi! Guys, you in there?" I can clearly recognize Fat Amy's voice muffled behind the door. Beca shoots up and speeds to the door. She slowly unlocks it and inches it open slightly before Fat Amy barrels through the door before Beca can even open it the rest of the way.

Beca quickly and quietly closes the door and locks it back up before turning around, grabbing Fat Amy's wrist. "Where were you?" She quietly asks.

"I, erm, I was in the toilet." Fat Amy stutters out.

Beca squints her eyes at Fat Amy. "Then why didn't you hear the gunshot?"

"W-what gunshot?"

As soon as these words fall out of Fat Amy's mouth, Beca steps closer to her so she is only inches away from her face. "Where the _fuck_ were you?" She growls.

"I-Well-You..." Fat Amy takes a deep breath, "There was a candy shop and I thought it would be okay, but then I saw deadies coming from across the field, and I vertically ran, like, half a mile until I saw Denise and some guy laying in front of the store, so I figured you all were in here, and everything in the store was gone, and you can travel with all of that, so I knocked on the door and here we are." She let out all in one breath.

Beca's eyes seem to darken before she shoves Fat Amy up against the side wall, saying in almost a whisper, "Don't you _ever_ do that again. You fucking _stay_ with us. Always. Do you understand me?"

Fat Amy feebly nods before Beca backs away, returning to her spot on my left with Aubrey on my right and Stacie next to Aubrey. "They'll be here soon." Beca mutters just loud enough for us to hear. "I don't know if they can pinpoint the exact store, or if they will just pass through, so we need to keep it to a whisper." She looks over at Fat Amy and gestures for her to sit next to Cynthia Rose, who is sitting against the left wall.

I take a look around and see Lilly on the right side wall, all alone. She doesn't seem to be bothered by it, as she's meditating. I look back at Beca and I am met with her navy blue eyes. I lean my head on her shoulder and moments later I feel her arms wrap around me. I throw my right arm and snuggle into her side, tracing small patterns into her left hip.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, I begin to hear light snoring coming from Beca, Cynthia Rose, and Fat Amy. Soon after that I hear some whispering coming from my right. I lift my head, and turn it to my right to look at Lilly who is doing some yoga poses, so I know it's not her. My eyes land on Stacie who's looking intently at Aubrey, and then I see Aubrey. I turn my body slightly so I can rest my head on the wall so it looks like I'm sleeping, but I can hear the two Bellas more clearly.

I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but come on, it's Aubrey and Stacie. Plus, Aubrey is my best friend.

"Did you know about Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"You mean, did I know that she's completely in love with Chloe?" Stacie replies, making my stomach flip over about fifty times. "Of course I knew. I'm sure you know about Chloe's feelings?"

"Oh please, she's head over heels in love with the little hobbit." I blush quite heavily over Aubrey's words. _Thank God they can't see me in the dim light. _"Do you think it's okay for Beca and Chloe to be together at a time like this?" Aubrey asks hesitantly. I smile to myself, knowing what's beginning to happen.

"Well, it's the end of the world, and they should have a chance to love each other." Stacie responds.

"Well, would you want to be in a relationship at a time like this?"

"It depends on who it is. I have feelings for one of the Bellas, and I want to experience that before anything happens to her."

_I knew it!_

"Oh." Aubrey mumbles.

"Why did you ask?"

Aubrey looks down at her hands, "Well, I like one of the Bellas. A lot, actually. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever known. She's kind of a bitch sometimes, but when she cares about someone she's the nicest girl ever. I'm afraid to tell her how I feel. I don't want her to hate me."

Stacie nods her head as if she is in deep thought before saying, "Well, it's the end of the world. I think you should tell her because you might not have the chance again. Plus, I'm sure she will give you a chance. Who wouldn't?"

Aubrey physically shrinks into herself and it feels like minutes before she whispers so quietly I have to strain to hear, "Well, this girl happens to be sitting next to me."

"Wait, it's Chloe?" Stacie's mouth hangs open.

Aubrey face-palms herself as I face-palm mentally. "No, Stacie. The other side."

"Oh... Well, I happen to know that she really likes you back." Stacie lifts her hand to Aubrey's chin moving her head so Aubrey looks at her. She tilts her head and slowly leans down until their noses touch. Stacie stops there, and Aubrey lifts her head the rest of the way until she connects her mouth with Stacie's.

"Aww..." I squeal silently, but loud enough for them to hear.

They both jump apart. Aubrey's left hand is over her chest, and her right hand is holding Stacie's left. Stacie is just smirking. "Oh my god, Chloe!" Aubrey hisses at me.

"Shh! Not so loud, you'll wake the others, or worse." I whisper back.

"Calm down, babe." Stacie whispers into her ear.

Aubrey smiles and blushes before nodding.

We are all silent for awhile so we can listen for any sounds outside the door. So far, it's just silence.

"So, are you two..?" I gesture in between them.

"Well, if she wants to, I have no problem with it." Stacie responds.

Aubrey nods before pecking Stacie on the lips. "See? I told you so, Aubrey." I whispered smugly.

"Told her what?" Stacie responds.

"I totes told her that you liked her back, but she kept freaking out and not telling you she loves you."

Aubrey slaps my stomach, my clothes muffling the sound and the the sting. "Shut up, Chloe!" She hisses.

Beca stirs in her sleep. I look over and I see her eyes flutter open. "Hey, baby." I coo into her ear, tucking a stray strand on hair behind her ear.

She makes a small smile before looking behind me at Stacie and Aubrey. "So, what's been going on?"

I look over at Aubrey and say in an overly sarcastic voice, "Yeah, Aubrey, what's been going on?"

Aubrey widens her eyes as I smirk. She starts to open and close her mouth, trying to muster up a response. Aubrey takes a deep breath, when Stacie puts a hand on her knee and says, "We're together now."

Beca smiles a toothy grin. I look at her, admiring her smile, realizing that this is the first time she's really smiled since we won the Championship. The ICCAs seem like such a distant memory, even though it was only three or four days ago, tops. Now, we are all stuck in this freezer in some little nothingness of a town, not sure what day it is or even if its day or night. All we are doing is waiting for the deadies to come for us.

All the the sudden, Beca's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "Really?" she says, "See? I told you she likes you, Stacie."

Stacie blushes profusely, hiding her face in Aubrey's shoulder, while Aubrey giggles. I look between Stacie and Beca for a minute before asking, "You knew Stacie liked her?"

"Babe, Stacie, like, totally loves her."

"Beca, shut up!" Stacie hisses at her.

"Calm down, Aubrey totes loves you too." I giggle.

"Chlo!" I roll my eyes as Aubrey's words roll off of her tongue.

"Yeah, well, Beca is in love with you." Stacie smugly replies.

I cover Beca's mouth before she can come up with something to say back to Stacie. I look Beca in the eyes and say, "I know she does." Her eyes seem to soften, and I take my hand away from her mouth, not breaking eye contact. "I love her too." I whisper.

Beca's eyes seem to fill with tears and one makes its way down her cheek and onto her chin. She brings her hand up to rest on the back of my neck and she pulls our heads together. My hands run up her arms, making my way up to her shoulders before wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her close to me. Our foreheads touch, and I feel Beca ask, "Really?"

"Yes." I mutter.

Beca closes her eyes and moves forward. Her lips finally touch mine for the first time and my eyes flutter shut. I hear a faint squeal before the world blacks out and I'm thrown into my own world that consists of me and Beca.

I feel Beca slowly open her mouth, and feel her tongue poke out and slide against my lips, asking for entrance. I open my mouth slightly, and Beca's tongue slowly moves past my lips and into my mouth, caressing my tongue. I moan into her mouth and slowly throws one leg over her waist, straddling her. Her hands run down my sides stopping at my waist, squeezing my hips whenever I nip at her bottom lip. I tangle my fingers in her hair, pulling slightly, making Beca moan into my mouth.

I pull back for air, and I'm about to dive back for more, but I hear someone clear their throat. I look over and notice Aubrey is looking down and blushing while Stacie is looking straight at us, smirking. I run my hands through my hair and slowly make my way off of Beca's lap and back to my spot on the right of her. "Sorry..." I mutter, keeping my head down; blushing.

Beca interlocks our fingers and leans down to whisper, "That was _some _first kiss, babe."

"First kiss?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah, we kept getting interrupted." I mutter.

"Ha! I kissed my girlfriend before you kissed yours." Stacie bragged.

Beca stuttered before I come back and say, "I got tongue, and you didn't."

Stacie's smile evaporates until Aubrey took Stacie by the back of her neck and pulled her into a very heated kiss, clearly with tongue involved. "Fuck." I say.

Beca and I look at each other, and I peck her on the lips, once then twice. She smiles at me and we both look over to Stacie and Aubrey who seem to be getting pretty heavy, and we both shrug before connecting out lips again in a slow and passionate kiss. I gently run my tongue against her bottom lip and she grants me access, moaning when I flick her tongue with my own.

As we continue to kiss, I can't help but think about how it feels like we are all in college again, just hanging out at a party. How Aubrey and I are just able to be with our significant others, and how when I'm with Beca and Aubrey is with Stacie, we forget about all the dangers in the world.

I move back on to Beca's lap as I make my way down to her neck. She tangles her slender fingers in my red locks of hair as I nibble along her jawline. I moan quietly and start to suck lightly on her pulse point. I kiss my way to her ear, whispering, "Can I leave a mark, baby?" I feel her nod and I make my way back to her pulse point. I bite down, then swipe my tongue over it before I start to suck on it. As soon as Beca starts to breath rapidly, I stop and make my way back to her lips, nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip.

"God, Chloe, I want you so bad." Beca breathes against my lips.

"I want you too, baby, but we can't." I whisper back before colliding our lips again.

When our lips touch again, I hear someone gasp. I turn to look at Stacie and Aubrey and see that Aubrey is basically laying on top of Stacie, and they are both looking behind Beca and I. I turn my head to the other side and see Fat Amy staring and Beca and I, and then Aubrey and Stacie. "What the fuck?" she whispers.

All four of us have a deer-in-headlights look while we stare at Fat Amy waiting for a reaction.

"You all got together and I missed it?" she asks.

"You knew?" I ask incredulously

"Erm, like, everyone knew. We all had bets on Staubrey and Bechloe. We all thought you were soul mates"

"Staubrey?" Stacie and Aubrey ask.

"Bechloe?" Beca and I ask.

We all look at each other and start giggling. "Well, who won?" I ask.

"No-one. The latest date we thought you all would be together was the Championship, so we all lost." Fat Amy replies. "If Beca would have kiss Chloe, instead of Jesse, I would have won 50 bucks." We all blush and shrug. "Well, who got together first?" Beca and I raise our hands. "Aww.." Fat Amy coos. We both smile and Fat Amy says, "Beca, you have something on your neck." Beca puts her head in her hands and starts to giggle quietly while I smirk.

"Seriously, Chloe?" Stacie asks.

"Dixie-Chicks serious." I respond in a mocking tone. The five of us start to chuckle at the memories, before remembering where we are. "Well, I think we need to get some sleep. Who can keep watch?"

Fat Amy raises her hand and says, "Well, I've been sleeping for awhile so I can stay awake, but I want someone with me."

Lilly whispers, "I can stay awake for 107 hours."

I shrug and say, "I feel safe with Fat Amy and Lilly watching."

"Wake me if something happens." Beca mutters sternly.

Beca and Stacie slide down the wall and lay on their backs. "Let me just get something for us to lay down on." I say while I get up and make my way to the carts and supplies we gathered. Aubrey comes over to help me, and she points over to a cart filled with towels. "Perfect."

Aubrey and I each take a handful of towels and make our way back to our girlfriends. Beca helps me set up our spot and Stacie helps Aubrey. I look at our makeshift bed and notice that we don't have any makeshift pillows. Aubrey and I walk back to the towel cart and we pick up a couple more towels. We start to walk back to Beca and Stacie, but then we hear it. It's faint, but we both heard it.

It came from the main part of the store, I know that much. It sounded like a clang. Maybe a pan falling on the ground, or some silverware, but it was reassurance that we aren't alone here anymore. Aubrey and I freeze instantly. Beca and Stacie sit up, but Aubrey and I held up a hand, telling them to stop silently. They both freeze. I look over at Aubrey and she looks back at me. We both bend down and put the towels into a little pile to lay on, and we sit on them. I take Aubrey's right hand with my left and lay back, tears silently falling out of the corners of my eyes. Aubrey squeezes my hand and when I look over, she's point to where Beca and Stacie are. I sit up and see that the two Bellas have started to crawl toward us, and were halfway between Aubrey and I, and the wall.

I sit up very quickly, and look at Aubrey. She nods before we both start crawling towards Beca and Stacie, dragging the towels behind us. Beca and Stacie crawl backwards towards the wall so they can keep and eye on us, watching us until they reach the wall. Aubrey and I are halfway there before we hear what sounds like a plate breaking, slightly closer this time. I stop instantly, a small whimper escaping my lips, tears falling faster down my face. Aubrey rubs my back attempting to comfort me, and I look up to see Beca holding on to Stacie. I start to move again, slower this time, and the moment I get into Beca's arms, my tears fall freely as I silently sob into her neck.

I start to calm down enough to pull away, look up at Beca, kiss her, and whisper, "I love you."

Beca pulls me back into a hug and whispers back, "I love you. Never leave me." I nod frantically into her neck as a response.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of just holding each other, Beca slowly slides down the wall. I hand her the few towels I had brought back, and she makes the into a small pillow. I look over at Aubrey and Stacie and see that they are spooning with Stacie behind Aubrey, who is facing us. I look at Beca who is laying on her back, and lower myself so my head is on her right shoulder. Her right arm wraps around me and my right arm wraps around her. I take one last look around the room. As I look, Fat Amy and Lilly nod at me, telling me silently that they are alert. I lay my head back onto Beca's shoulder and drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay everyone! There it is! I got it done before my finals week started so I hope this can hold you off for another week, maybe two. Reviews are very much appreciated, and once again, my twitter is 'at'scwritings. I'll answer questions, update you on the progress of chapters, and give you sneak peaks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back. Okay, wow. Break has been really enjoyable and non-stressful, it was amazing. Okay, first there is some awesome sappy moments for Stacie and Beca. It's pretty fucking cute. Just saying.**

**Second... There is a monologue in here involving bullying, drugs, alcohol, and self-harm. I know this triggers some people, so be careful. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I love you guys**

**Reviews**

**_brittney: _**_Well, it's Fat Amy, y'know? She needs to get her chocolate on._

**_bitch-about-it: _**_Little ole me abandon, this story? Why, I could never!_

**_Detective Sexy McBadass:_**_ Yeah, you know I do c:_

**Now, back to the story in which I do not own any of the characters, and some quotes. Everything else comes from this sexy mind of mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Beca's P.O.V.**

I start to stroke Chloe's hair and look to my right to find Stacie looking back at me. She nods toward Chloe. "Is she asleep?"

I look down at Chloe carefully as not to wake her and see that her eyes are closed. She has a small, content smile on her face and her breath has evened out. Watching her is almost relaxing until I remember we are in a _fucking _zombie apocalypse. I run my eyes over her features. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows, down to her long perfect eyelashes, then to her cute little nose that she scrunches up when she laughs, over her cheekbones, and then finally her soft lips. I smile, knowing that she's so content in her sleep. I then frown, knowing that her slumber won't last forever, and she'll eventually have to come back down to Earth and back into this fucked up reality.

I remember that Stacie is waiting for an answer, so I look back and nod my head, indicating that Chloe is in fact, asleep. I look at Aubrey on Stacie's shoulder and find the same look of relaxation on her face, knowing that she's asleep. I hear Stacie take a deep breath before she hesitantly mumbles out, "They're here, aren't they?"

My breath hitched in my throat at her question. _That was unexpected, _I think. I listen for any sounds outside the door for a few minutes, before answering. "Yeah, well, at least they _were_ here. I dunno if they still are or not. The door is too thick to hear any groaning or anything quiet. Same on this end, unless someone screams bloody murder, they don't know we are here." Stacie contemplated what I said for a couple of seconds before nodding, her expression, well, expressionless. We were both silent for a little while before I took a breath and stuttered, "I'm scared, Stace." She whips her head at me and looks at be with an expression I can't read. She's silent for a moment, so I continue. "I know I act like a hardass, and that I don't care that the world is turning to shit, and killing people, but, Stace, I'm fucking scared." My eyes start to blur a bit with unspilled tears, and I wipe my eyes, urging them to go away.

When I can see more clearly, I see that Stacie's expression has changed from an unidentifiable one to a knowing one. She looks at me, not with pity, but with compassion and sympathy. "I'm scared too, Becs. I try not to be for Aubrey, and I know you try for Chloe, but I-I think they both know." Stacie looks at her girlfriend, and mumbles, "They can see right through us." She looks up at the ceiling before haltingly asking me a question I wasn't ready to face. "H-How do you kill them?"

I think to myself for a minute, trying to gauge Stacie's thoughts. I stare into the side of her face, knowing she won't look me in the eyes right now, afraid of what she might see in them. I think of the people I've killed. In reality, I've only killed Fred, but I know her questions mean more. She's asking me how I can be so 'okay' with the death of my friends, even going so far as to stab Denise in the end, making sure she's brain dead. I get my thoughts in order before answering her loaded question. "I do it without thinking twice. I don't think about it, because when I was in that bus, when Jesse died, I knew right then that no one should become one of those _things. _No one deserves that. I make myself believe that by killing them, I'm helping them.

Stacie doesn't even miss a beat with her next question. "If killing them is helping them, what about Fred?"

I look over at her trying to figure out where she's going with this. "What about him?"

Anger flashed in Stacie's eyes, her voice cold with the next sentence. "He fucking killed Denise, and he was doing _drugs_. He deserved to become one of _them_."

I cringed at her iciness. I didn't know she could sound so cold. "Just because he was doing drugs, doesn't mean he deserves to become a deadie." I mumble. "He was already injured. One less for us." I started talking faster now. Everything came out in one breath. "He killed Denise on accident. The drugs were bad. He was on a bad trip."

"Are you _defending_ him?" Stacie asks incredulously.

"What? No, Stace." I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to think of a way to explain this."What he did _was_ wrong. I'm just saying that the drug didn't necessarily make him bad. We didn't even know him."

"What the hell, Beca? Drug users are bad people no matter what, and they always will be."

**(Trigger warning starts here)**

I look away from Stacie, trying to hide the tears that are threatening to spill. I clenched my jaw, trying to make my voice sound even, but failing miserably. "So, I guess I'm a bad person then? Always and forever, right?"

"W-What are you talking about? What do you mean, Beca?" I stayed silent, and after about a minute or two of silence, I heard a slight rustling and then footsteps coming towards me. I realize Stacie had been untangling herself from Aubrey and then walking over here before she even uttered the next words, "Beca, what did you do?"

Keeping my vow of silence, I slowly untangled myself from Chloe, thanking whatever is up there that she is a very heavy sleeper, and then crawl away a few feet before standing up fully and walking away from Stacie. "I guess I was just being a bad person." I state coldly, before walking towards the cases of water we had stashed in here. I pulled out the knife from it's holster on my pants, so I could open the case of water.

"Beca, I-I didn't mean it like that." Stacie walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

I shrug it off and scoff. "Then what the _fuck_ did you mean, Stacie? Because it sounds like you think everyone signle drug user is a bad person who deserves to be a soulless fucking zombie."

Stacie backs up a few feet before she mumbles, "Well, most are..."

I walk over to Stacie, my strides are so long it only took me three steps to get inches away from her face. "No, most drug users are actual people who are sad and lonely. Most drug users are people who try to escape their lives. They do it because they don't give a _fuck_ about over dosing. I'm not saying that _all_ users are like that, but tell me, Stacie, if you had the chance to escape _this_ reality, would you?"

"I... Bec... I-I didn't know..." Stacie whispers a few moments later.

"Of course you didn't." I throw back at her, before spinning on my heel. I start to take a few steps, but I feel a hand wrap around my wrist, spinning me around and next I feel two arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into a strong, but not crushing, hug.

"Beca, I'm so so _so _sorry. Please... Don't leave me." Stacie whispers in my ear.

Before I can even think about what I'm doing, my arms are thrown around Stacie's neck and tears are falling silently down my face, and onto her shoulder. "I'm not a bad person." I manage to choke out.

"I know, babe, I know." Stacie coos into my ear. We stay in our embrace a few moments longer until I calm down and my tears turn into small sniffles. She pulls back and uses the pad of her thumb to wipe away my tears. "Now tell me what happened to you." She doesn't sound demanding, she sounds concerned and empathetic. I nod slightly, and Stacie sits down on the ground, pulling me with her.

I look around and notice that Lilly has either dozed off, or she's meditating. Probably both. Fat Amy apparently feel asleep when Stacie and I began talking, and everyone else was still in the same position they fell asleep in.

**(Beca's monologue is here. She talks about how bullying made her do drugs and stuff. You may skip if you need to)**

I look down, trying to think of where to start. I sit there for five minutes, without saying anything, and when I look back up at Stacie, I see she's been looking at me, patiently waiting for me to start talking. I open my mouth and then close it, before opening it again, this time words come out. "I guess it all started in middle school. In seventh grade, my parents got divorced when Brian, my sperm donor of a father, left the family and took all of out money with him. The same year, the kids at school started making fun of me for my sexuality, even though I hadn't come out of the closet yet. It wasn't too bad that year, but eighth grade came around, everything changed. As the year went along the bully progressed into physical abuse. I guess joining the football team wasn't the best idea I could have made, but I was the best running back they had ever had. After football season ended, I thought the abuse would stop, but it didn't. I thought dating a lot of boys would get everyone off my back, but when that didn't work, I started sleeping with boys all the time. All that did was make things worse. When nothing worked, I turned to cutting myself. I was so alone and angry. I didn't want to hurt anyone close to me, and every time I cut, I drifted off into another place. It was so relaxing and I couldn't stop. After while, cutting wasn't enough, so I turned to drugs. I smoked cigarettes to relax every chance I got, and I smoked weed every night so I could sleep through nightmares. The year ended and I was finally out of that hell hole forever. I went to high school at a place where I didn't know anyone except for one guy who moved with me because we were both bullied. Nobody there knew us and it was a fresh start. The school was pretty nice. I was able to come out as a lesbian, and people took it better than I thought. In fact, no one cared and I was so happy for that. However, the cutting and drugs were harder to stop than I had thought. I started smoking so much and it ended up costing me too much money, and I had to stop. As soon as I did, the nightmares came back, so I cut myself more and more to make up for the loss. My grades started dropping and I cut myself more as punishment for that. I then found alcohol and I started drinking. The alcohol helped me sleep at night and I found my new hobby. Everything went back to normal and my grades went back up. That's how to first half of high school went. During the next year, I discovered my love for music. I listening to it all day, and it took the edge off. The cutting became less and less, but the drinking remained. One night, I was out of alcohol and I fell asleep to music. I woke up the next day feeling rested and I instantly knew I didn't have a nightmare. I started messing around with DJ apps and things to create my own music so I could escape on really bad days and I liked it. After high school, Brian convinced my mom I'd be better off in Barden, so here I am."

When I finished, there were a few minutes of silence as Stacie processed my story. Instantly, she pulls me into a hug. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and hug her back. She pulls back and wipes away the tears that had apparently been falling down my cheeks. "God, Bec, I am so sorry. I never realized... You seem like such a strong person today." Stacie's own tears started to spill over her eyes and I reach up and wipe them away just as she did for me.

I look her in the eyes for a moment and whisper, "Please don't tell Chloe. She can't know yet. I'm not ready."

Stacie searched my eyes for a few moments before she nods, "I promise." I go to open my mouth, but before I can say anything she beats me to it and says, "I won't tell Aubrey, either. Or anyone."

"Thank you, Stace." I pull her into another hug and we sit there for awhile.

She pulls back and says, "I'm so sorry..."

"Stacie, it's okay. I don't open up easily, but you're my best friend. You should know. It's the end of the world, and you need to know me and my past in case anything happens to me, or you." I whisper the last eight words.

Stacie nods and thinks to herself. I can practically hear the gears grinding in her head. "What if one of us turns?"

I double take at Stacie before I register the question she had asked me. I hesitate for a minute before I answer, "I won't let anyone turn."

"Don't let me turn, Bec." Stacie chokes on her own words, and I notice she's crying again.

"W-What? Me? I-I can't... You're my best friend." I croak, my throat is beginning to feel like sandpaper.

"I can't become one. Aubrey won't do it. I know she wont." I don't know how she managed to get those words out.

I pull Stacie into yet another hug and put myself into her shoes. She's right. It would have to be me. Chloe is incapable of doing that, and I _know_ Aubrey loves her too much in that way. It has to be me. And if it were me, it would _have _to be her. "O-Okay, Stace. I won't let you turn." I squeeze her tighter before saying the last part. "You have to promise the same thing for me."

"I-I promise." I feel her response more than I actually hear it.

Our tears start to slow down and I pull back, look into her eyes and whisper. "You're my best friends, Stace. I love you."

Stacie managed to smirk after our whole emotional talk, and she comes back with, "Ditto." I glare at her, and man, if looks could kill, she'd be a deadie. She chuckles a bit before saying. "I love you too, Bec." She stands up and offers her hand for me to take. "Let's go back to out girls and sleep." I nod and pull myself up with her help.

I walk over to Chloe and I'm about to lay next to her when I remember that our watch fell asleep. I look around the room for someone to wake up for them to watch. Fat Amy just fell asleep, and she hasn't gotten much rest. Cynthia Rose needs the rest. My gaze lands on Lilly and I walk over to her. I reach for her shoulder, but she slaps my hand away. "I'm awake, don't disturb me."

I arch my brow and cross my arms. "You need to keep watch." I say sternly. As soon as I say those words, her eyes snap open, and I instantly regret my tone.

"I was trained to be the head of a drug cartel's bodyguard." Lilly whispers out.

I take that as an affirmative and walk back to Chloe. Stacie has already gotten comfortable and passed out next to Aubrey. I lay down on my back to Chloe's right, and sensing that there's a body next to her, she snuggles up closer to me and throws an arm over my waist. I look over at Stacie again and she whispers, "Good night, Bec." Okay, maybe she wasn't as asleep as I thought she was.

"Night, Stace." I whisper back. I turn to look at Chloe's content face, before closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is that Chloe isn't next to me anymore. I sit up and look around. "Guys?" No answer. I look harder and see that everyone is gone. I look towards the door and see that it's wide open. _What the hell? _I think to myself.

I get up and walk towards the door. I peek out into the storage room and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, except for my friends to be gone, of course. I'm about to walk into the main store, but I hear a faint rustling sound. My left hand flies to my knife, while my right flies to the gun I have holstered. I pull out both weapons, holding them up in a tactical way. I nudge open the flaps separating the storage room and the main store. I look around the store and a flash of flaming red hair catches my eye. I lower the gun and knife, when I see the back of her head. "God, Chloe, you scared the shit out of me. I thought you all left." Chloe freezing and turns around to face me. My smile fades and the knife and gun fall out of my hands and clunk onto the floor. "No, Chloe... No!" She starts to walk, well, shuffle towards me while stumbling a bit as her depth perception is off. She gets closer and I can distinguish more features. Her yellow eyes, blackish veins, and lastly a bite mark on her neck. I fall to my knees, clutching my stomach as sobs racked my body.

"Beca." I look up and see that Zombie Chloe stopped in her tracks, and has her head tilted a bit. I feel a powerful pang to my heart and I fall onto my side. "Beca!" Her lips turn into a snarl and she lunges for my throat.

* * *

"Beca! Wake up!" I feel my body being shaken, and I open my eyes slowly, then I bolt upright. "Thank god!"

I'm pulled into a hugs and my arms stay limp at my sides. "Chloe?" I whisper out.

"I'm here, baby." Chloe whispers. I throw my arms around her waist, realizing it was her who was hugging me.

I let my tears fall onto her shoulder as I squeezed her tighter. "I thought you... I thought..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here." Chloe coos in my ear.

My silent sobs turn into small whimpers as my body comes down from the adrenaline my dream had caused. Chloe continues to rub small circles in my back as I calm down a bit more and we end up just holding on to each other for dear life.

"What happened?" Chloe mumbles into my ear, pulling me out of my daze.

I pull away to look into her beautiful blue eyes, and whisper, "Y-You got bit... I-I..." I look down, still unable to utter the words.

She puts a finger under my chin and forces my head up to look at her. "It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm here."

I bring my right hand up to the hand clutching my chin, and intertwine our fingers, while I bring my left hand up to wrap around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. My lips begin to move against hers as she follows my movements. God, her lips are so soft. I can never get used to this. Her tongue slides against my bottom lip and I open my mouth for her.

Before she can slip her tongue into my mouth, I hear Fat Amy speak up. "What. The. Fuck?" I break the kiss and glare at her, but my glare is cut short when I realize she isn't staring at Chloe and I, she's staring towards the door. My gaze follows her and everyone is silent until I hear a small sound at the door. Almost like scratching or shuffling steps.

* * *

**A/N: So, I think I'm going to do the next one in a third person P.O.V. because I want to delve deeper into out beloved Staubrey, while being able to write what the others are thinking as well.**

**Twitter: 'at'scwritings**

**Tumblr: scwritings33**

**I will try to update ASAP. Thank you for all of the support, and please PM me or leave reviews of ideas. I have a couple more, but I do need help from all of you loyal readers.**

**Until next time, my beautiful people.  
-S.C.**


End file.
